Three Simple Words
by Speedo Blu blur
Summary: Not good at summeries, anyways Ash is very depress about losing so much things he loved in his life, Ash Thinks that all that pain will go away if he cuts himself. R


1 Three Simple Words  
  
  
  
"Today's not such a bad day, the sky is beautiful and the beach is so romantic too bad I have no one here to share it with." Ash thought to himself.  
  
Ash was tired and bored of his life. He wanted out. Ever since Misty left him  
  
To go with Danny and Brock went back to Ivy. Ash sighed.  
  
"Life sucks, nothing in my life is working like it use to, I use to have FUN and now I'm always bored to death and depressed." Ash said to himself.  
  
No one is around the beach today; it was only 5:00 Am in the morning.  
  
Ash couldn't sleep so he decided to go here, to the beach. Ash stayed at a  
  
Pokemon center. Nothing was worth anything now. Team rocket caught Pikachu, there's no way he would be able to get him back. Ash searched all over the islands and the towns…No pikachu.  
  
Ash now has no one and he's Pikachuless, not only that…Ash was now suicidal.  
  
{Flash back on that one-day}  
  
A seventeen-year-old Ash Ketchem was sitting on his bed thinking about his lost for Pikachu, his buddy, the only/first pokemon he ever had. Ash heard his mother knocking.  
  
"Come in" he coldly said  
  
His mother came in the room and saw her son, his head was down; he was looking at the floor.  
  
"Ash…Honey…sweetie, I made you some food, your favorite dish"  
  
"Put it on the table" he said icily  
  
"Are you ok honey? Because I know what will-"  
  
"Go away, I'm not in the mood" Ash said rudely  
  
"Oh…Ok hon" with that she closed the door and slowly walked downstairs to call Misty and Brock.  
  
Ash just stood there like that for about 15 minutes. He was out of it, totally not in a right state of mind. Ash's back started to hurt so he stretched his back and laid on the bed. Ash looked at his posters and saw one that got him really mad.  
  
The poster had a Pikachu on it, not only that it also said "If you believe it, you can achieve it" Ash got up and walked to the poster. He stared at it for a while then got really pissed and torn it off, breaking pieces and throwing them around the room. He had it, all of it. Ash Ketchem has believed it that stupid poster ever since he was five years old.  
  
Ash believed that he'll become a pokemon master, he had believed that he'll become a true trainer and that no one would be able to beat him. But now…that dream is gone. He lost and that wasn't all; to Gary...GARY! Gary Oak had won and he had lost to the pokemon league and now he's probably telling all his fans that he was a loser. The paper flew everywhere and a steam of tears fell down from Ash's cheeks. "This is a bunch of BULL!" Ash yelled punching the wall. He hurt his hand but he didn't care he just stood there and put his head on the wall breathing hard out of all the stream and anger. Ash then slowly lifted his head and looked at his bed.  
  
He decided to lie back down then he saw it. The plate of food on the table containing a folk and a knife. 'A knife!' Ash thought then picked it up and looked at it carefully. A knife that will end all of his pain, all the madness and all of his anger. The object that will destiny him and everything that he hated. He'll leave this world a happy man.  
  
Ash started at it for a while. Before he went to his journey people talked about that stuff, even while him was traveling with his friend. He heard people talking about cutting themselves on their arm. 'Hm…Wow, how intriguing' he thought to himself while smiling a little. 'Hm, and just think this little object will get my mind off the pain' Ash then sat more up thinking about this. 'Maybe I should do this is the bathroom, just in case mom walks in' He thought to himself and stood up from his bed and walked in the bathroom. He then turned on the water from the sink.  
  
'Ok, Now all I have to do it think about something that makes me mad or is painful' then Ash started to think about all his friends leaving him. He then hold the knife and target his arm. Slowly he began to cut his arm. At first he felt a shape pain and almost wanted to cry but he held all his emotions in as hard as he could. He closed his eyes and kept cutting himself, (A/N: he didn't cut his vein)  
  
The blood spitted out of his arm, and fell on the sink; which the water was still running. Ash then stopped the knife and pulled it out of his arm. When he opened his eyes he started to watch his blood twirling with the water down into the hole of the sink. Ash knew someone was at the door.  
  
"Ash? Honey, it's mom, are you in the bathroom?"  
  
"UM…YEAH…um…um" Ash said putting his arm in the sink quickly with the other hand he got a towel and wrapped in on his wet and still bloody arm. He made sure it was real tight.  
  
"Ash? (Knock, knock, knock) Are you ok?" Mrs. Ketchem asked in a concern  
  
Tone.  
  
"Yeah…Um…I'm fine mom, really" he said sounded nervous and scared of out his mind that she would catch him and what he was trying to do, or already had done for that matter. "Ok" She said then she took a step and remembered why she came in his room. "Oh Ash?"  
  
Ash's stomach was not hurting and he felt like he couldn't think straight. Everything in the bathroom was spinning and moving.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered feeling weak.  
  
"I called Brock and Misty, they're on the way here"  
  
"Ok mom, please…god…please…can you leave?" Ash said not knowing what was going on with him. His body was starting to shake and he didn't know what he was saying nor what his mother had told him.  
  
"Um…Ok? I'll be downstairs hon," Mrs. Ketchem said then she started to walk downstairs.  
  
'Oh god, what's happing to me…why am I dizzy? And why is the walls...What's happening to me? Is this how is feels to…God I'm losing my head.' Ash then sat on the toilet and held his head for a bit. Ash was feeling like he wanted to faint…and that's just what happened.  
  
{2 hours later}  
  
"Why Hello Misty, Brock, please come in" Both teens walked in the house and took off their coats and shoes. Mrs. Ketchem made them cookies and some tea. They all sat in the front room and began to discuss the behavior that Ash was acting.  
  
"How's Ash?" Misty asked. Misty had really grown up and so did Brock. Misty's hair was longer then when she was twelve. She still had her big aqua eyes. She was a little taller, but still not as tall as Ash had grown to be. Brock beat Ash by a few inches. Brock still wearied his same O clothes.  
  
"His…being weird today, he's in the bathroom." Delia said then sighed and looked at Mr. Mine "He doesn't seem like himself, he hides himself a lot and acts rude to me at times, I really think…I'm losing my baby" She said almost crying.  
  
"There, there" Brock said softly stoking Delia's back for comforted.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine…just let me talk to him" Misty said. She got up and walked upstairs.  
  
{5 minutes before they came}  
  
'What…where am I?' Ash thought opening his eyes and seeing the floor  
  
'Oh god I don't feel so good' Ash said pushing himself off the floor.  
  
Ash looked in the mirror and saw his face. He then punched the mirror out of anger and shame of himself. Glass was on the floor and his hand was bleeding. He just glanced at his fist and then looked at the door. Ash unlock the door, then walked to his dresser. He took out a black sweater and put in on so that he's cut wouldn't show. The he decided to lie down on his bed and sleep in all off.  
  
{Back to Misty}  
  
Misty walked up the stairs and walked to Ash's door. (Knock, knock) "Um…Ash…you in here?" No answer.  
  
"Ash…I coming in, ok?" Misty walked in his room to find Ash sleeping on his bed.  
  
"Awww, he looks so damn cute" Misty said not in a teasing form a way.  
  
Ash heard her but didn't say a word nor moved his body. Misty walked out and Ash lifted his head to cheek if she was gone. Then he lifted his sweater to see the cut. It wasn't all-bad…for a beginner but it did however was deep enough. He watched his arm for a while, with great shock and disbelieves Ash lay back on the bed and watched the ceiling.  
  
~Ever since then, Ash does that whenever he was depressed~  
  
{Back to the beginning of the story}  
  
"Misty had gone back to her 'Boyfriend' and Brock finally got a 'girlfriend' and there's me…Ash the one with no one." The day was warm and the sun shined down upon the young boy's body.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this isn't much, but anyways…I'm kinda in a block now, I don't know who Ash sure be in love with or what's next, So if you like please Review me and give me some ideas! Anything would count! I mean, should this be an AAMNR?? Some one else? Come on people give me something!  
  
_______________________Speedo Blur___________________________ 


End file.
